UAV-1
The UAV (Un-manned Aerial Vehicle) in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 resembles the MQ-8 Fire Scout unmanned helicopter. It can be controlled via a stationary terminal. Controls Playstation 3 L1- Ascend L2- Descend R1- Guide laser guided missile R2- Fire .50.HMG or smoke rockets (if weapons/smoke package is equipped/unlocked) Left Stick- Steer Right Stick- Aim camera Circle- Enter/Exit Select- Spot Xbox 360 Left Trigger - Descend Right Trigger - Fire laser guided missile LB - Ascent RB - (Secondary Weapon) Machine Gun/Smoke rockets (if alternate weapons package is equipped) B - Enter/Exit Back - Spot Uses In Bad Company 2 the UAV is a remote control miniature helicopter. Its primary ability is to laser-designate targets for a powerful guided missile, launched from friendly support aircraft. This weapon has a 20 second reload time. It has no alternate weapon unless certain vehicle specializations are used. The most popular use is to rain death from above on enemy infantry and tanks, because it is so small that it is often hard to spot at higher altitudes. It can also be used to bowl through enemy infantry, this method can prove to be fun and effective. A more strategic use is to actually spot enemies from up high for your teammates to take out; from high altitude multiple enemies can be exposed with one use of the spotting button. Spotting nearly the entire enemy team is useful because it gives teammates an accurate representation of what areas are most defended in addition to the usual aid in finding someone to shoot. A rarely seen use is to land on the ground and allow a friendly sniper to jump on top of the vehicle, and with a bit of patience and balance you can create a vantage point for the sniper. The UAV is small enough to hide behind trees while waiting for another missile to be available. Using this technique allows a skilled operator to survive for a very long time and make sneaky attacks against enemy snipers, stationary defenses and vehicles that would otherwise cause grevious harm to their teammates. The Smoke vehicle specialization will allow the UAV's alternate fire to lob a volley of smoke grenades, while the VAlt specialization will allow the UAV's alternate fire to use a machine gun for anti-infantry roles. The VReload specialization will allow the UAVs guided missile to reload faster. It is important to fly carefully when using the UAV. Firstly, it is very fragile and colliding with a tree or taking a few bullets will spell its demise. Second, the UAV has a respawn timer of two minutes, meaning losing it will leave your infantry unsupported for a considerable period. The UAV will often have many players wait around for the UAV to respawn. This causes many players to get very annoyed, as it takes away from player fighting in the actual game Note: Exiting the UAV station after having activated the UAV will destroy the UAV, no matter what. Even if the UAV is safely on the ground, it will self destruct upon leaving the UAV station. Therefore, if a player wishes to have the UAV repaired of damage, it must be landed next to a friendly Engineer to repair it. Another rather useful use for the UAV is for 1 person to pilot the UAV and another person, (Needs to an assualt class with C4 so he can replenish his C4. he also needs Double Explosives) to strap 6 lots of C4 onto the side of the UAV. The UAV takes off and lands on an M-Com base. The pilot tells his teamate to blow up the C4. This takes out half of the health of the M-Com base. Then the UAV pilot flies the UAV back and the C4 guy straps more C4 onto the UAV and repeats the process. It takes 2 UAV runs to destroy the M-Com. It also helps if a friendly engineer fixes the UAV if it gets damaged. The UAV is also useful for getting the "Airkill" achievement (get a roadkill with a helicopter) because it is small and fairly quiet, meaning players will not normally notice it coming. It is much easier to choose an unaware, stationary target, such as a sniper. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Helicopters